


The Bet

by Bear_Squared51



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Tattoos, also don't underestimate the russian kitten, don't get a tattoo for a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: When Victor finds out that Yurio is planning on getting a tattoo, he challenges the younger Russian to a contest. If Yurio loses, he doesn't get a tattoo. If Victor loses, Yurio designs one for him.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Finally have a fic I feel comfortable posting. Enjoy!

“Victor, he’s going to win.”

“No, he’s not my Yuuri.” Victor flashed his heart shaped smile. “And when he loses, he uses the money for a good cause, and not some tattoo which will stain him forever.”

Yuuri shook his head, an indulgent smile turning his lips upwards. “And when you lose, you will have to get one with him. Of his choosing.”

Victor pouted. “Yurio, how sad my life is. My fiancé does not believe in me.”

Yurio, smirked. “That’s cause Katsudon over there has paid attention to my training and knows what I am capable of.”

“I’ve been paying attention Yurio.”

“No you haven’t. The only time I get decent feedback from you is when Piggy here is busy else where.”

“Yura, you hurt me as well.” Victor clasped his hands over his heart, right skate untied.

“Yurio, please promise me that the tattoo won’t be anything too big or inappropriate.” Yuuri pleaded. “You know I don’t really care for them.”

Yurio nodded. “No worries Katsudon. I have the perfect design picked out. I’ll even show it to you after I win and let you have some input. Now hurry up old man!” he walked over and stepped onto the ice, circling the rink to warm up.

 

\-------------------

 

Ten minutes later the two declared themselves sufficiently warm, and met Yuuri by the rink exit.

“A kiss for god luck?” Victor leaned in, eyes gleaming. 

Yuuri blushed and nodded, moving to meet Victor’s lips, pulling back before Victor could deepen it.

“If you are done being so gross.” Victor and Yuuri both laughed and turned to face Yurio. “Whoever is closest to landing a quadruple axel wins.”

Victor nods, and skates to the starting position. He draws in a deep breath and pushes of with his left foot, gaining speed. When he had enough, he launches himself into the air. 

One. 

Two. 

Three. 

A half. 

His foot found it’s purchase on the ice with no hesitation or wobble.

“I said a quadruple axel old man!”

Victor laughed. “Just one last warm up jump. Your turn.”

Yurio immediately took off, then launched himself into a triple axel, landing it cleanly.

Victor lifted an eyebrow. 

“Why should I be the first to try the quadruple? This whole thing is your ridiculous idea.” Yurio glared at Victor, arms crossed.

Victor shrugged. “Alright Yurio.” He pushed himself away from the rink wall and began to build speed. He launched himself into the air.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Victor crashed to the ice with an oof. 

“Victor!” Yuuri squeaked, moving to pull off his blade guards. 

Victor laughed and stood, dusting himself off. “I’m fine, Yuuri.” Skating back over to the younger man, Victor enveloped him in a hug. "I can take a fall or two."

Yurio scoffed, tapping the pick of one of his blades onto the ice as he waited for the other two to pull apart. "Probably not more than that, old man."

“Alright, Ice Tiger of Russia. Let’s see you do better.”

Yurio sped off, launching himself upwards.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

And a half.

Yurio touched his hand down as he landed on the ice, quickly straightening himself up and smirking at Victor and Yuuri. Victor stood with his mouth open, shocked. Yuuri was trying not to laugh.  
“I win old man. I’ve already scheduled your tattoo session before mine. Katsudon, come with me to the changing room, I have the design on my phone.”

 

\-------------------

 

Two weeks later found Victor, Yuuri, and Yurio in a tattoo parlor. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, you are sure this is the design you want?” the artist studied the design intently. 

Victor shrugged while the two Yu(u)ri’s smiled. “He’s sure.”

“And where are we placing it?”

Victor waved his hands to keep Yurio from talking. “Somewhere where it can’t be seen when I’m skating.”

Yuuri was the one to roll his eyes at that. “Victor, you very rarely show any skin in your skating costumes. I’m sure anywhere will be fine.”

“Well then where do you think it should go?”

Yuuri placed a finger over lips, pretending to think. “I think the side of your thigh.”

“That’s perfect.” Yurio agreed. 

Victor sighed, quickly sliding into a pout which he turned on his fiancé. “Yuuuuuri! Save me!”

Yuuri shook his head. “I told you Yurio would win. You should have listened to me.”

“You knew he's been practicing that jump!”

“Of course I did, I helped him with it.”

"Ah, such betrayal!" 

 

\--------------------------

 

An hour and a half later found Victor laying with his hands covering his face.

“Alright, all finished. Why don’t you give it a look?” the tattoo artist encouraged while giving one more swipe of some witch hazel. 

“I can’t.”

“Victor, I’m fairly certain you are going to like it. Just look.” Yuuri gently carded his fingers through the silver hair of his lover.

“Is it a cat? I couldn’t stand it if it was a cat!”

Yurio scoffed. “I should have made it a cat, but no, it’s not.”

Victor slowly lowered his hands, eyes wide and pleading at Yuuri.

“Just look Victor.”

Victor looked down, disbelief covering his face before his heart shaped smile appeared.

“Yuratchka! You know me so well!”

On the side of his thigh sat a pork cutlet bowl with a poodle design on the bowl, ice skates leaning on one side, and the words "Stammi Vicino" framing the whole piece in flowing penmanship.

**Author's Note:**

> So seriously, never agree to get a tattoo for a lost bet. Tattoo's are beautiful, and they should always mean something to the person wearing them. 
> 
> So what did you think of my first fic? Hopefully good things!


End file.
